A Smile Brighter Then The Stars
by idgoto-the-end-of-time-forher
Summary: Morning at Emma's apartmant.


A Smile Brighter Then The Stars

Emma and Killian waking up in the morning.

Emma woke up in a warm bed, pressed to Killian as he breathed into her neck while holding her hand. He always made her happy with those little things... The way he embraced her when they slept pulling her closer to him, the way he kissed her neck a few times, the way he groaned when waking up... She just loved him so much.

Killian _loved_ to sleep in. He'd sometimes even pretend to be asleep just so she would stay a few minutes longer before going to work. She enjoyed the warmth of his body and nearly felt sick when she realized she needs to go to work today. The alarm was about to go off any second.

She turned around and faced him while pulling closer into him. He smiled and sleepily kissed her forhead. She smiled then snuggled back into him and closed her eyes again as the alarm rang and ruined it.

As fas as Emma cares, the damn thing can ring all it wants, but she knew that Killian hated the noise of it.

„Dammit."

She whispered into his chest as she slowly started getting up. She walked out of the bed and turned off her phone then grabbed on to her forhead. Emma loved helping the town and the people in it. But sometimes, she just needed a break.

She sighed as she read the message on her phone.

„I need to be down at the station in half an hour. Wonderful."

Killian sat up in the bed and said:

„It's OK, love."

He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Emma changing her clothes and wearing her grey sweater they both loved so much (very nice memories of it from their sailing trip a year ago). And she just wore had her panties on.

Before she knew it, Killian has already switched sides of the bed and he was sitting right in front of Emma.

She turned around for a split second, but that was enough for him to grab her hand, gently, and pull her into his lap.

Emma was surprised but not _that _surprised. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. He admired her face and her golden hair. His arms were around her waist and her legs were around his.

He kept looking at her until she said:

„Look, I'm sorry. OK?"

„Sorry for what, love?"

„That we don't spend enough time together. Especially lately. I'm sorry. Being the saviour and the sherriff and a daughter and a mother makes it kinda hard to be the perfect girlfriend."

He smiled at her and asked with the kindest smile on his face, teasing her:

„Did you just say you're my girlfriend, Swan?"

„Shut up."

She kissed him smiling, gently, stared at his blue eyes for a few moments and then pressed her forhead against his.

„I hate going to work."

„I know."

He started grazing parts of her face with his lips. Just slight touches around her nose and her jaw that went all the way to her ear where he whispered 'I miss you.'

It broke her heart a bit.

„I miss you too, Killian..."

She whispered back. He continued tracing tiny kisses across her face with his lips... He kissed her neck and he finally kissed her lips then pulled away to look at her once more before she leaves.

He _always _looked at her with so much love. Even when he was angry or sad he still looked at her like she hung the moon.

She was the love of his life. And he was hers.

„What?"

„You're so beautiful, Emma."

_Emma._ She always got the chills at him saying that. Even though they're together for over two years and even though she heard it millions of times, this still made her giggle.

And she smiled with an unusual smile of hers. Yes, Emma smiles a lot now, she is finally happy; and yes she is happy with him more then she ever was with someone else. Her life was all about ups and downs. From an unloved orphan girl to a very beloved mother, daughter, girlfriend and friend.

And here she was now - sitting in Captain freaking Hook's lap procrastinating and not wanting to go to work because she doesn't want to be away from him again.

Her smile was brighter then the stars and she was happy. Truly happy. Loved. Loving. In love.

„I really _really_ need to get to work... And I really _really_ don't want to."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, slowly got up from the bed and then said:

„C'mon then... We'll go together."

„Really? You'll do paperwork with me?"

„It doesn't have to be paperwork..."

She smacked his shoulder and said:

„Shut up."

She laughed. And momentarily distarcted by his body she managed to say:

„Hurry up, we'll be late,"

Rushing him and fighting every last urge in her body to tackle him on the damn bed right now.

„Ready to go, Swan?"

She looked at him with uncertainty this time.

„What's wrong?"

„You won't leave, right? I mean, you won't leave like everyone else before you did."

„Emma, listen to me..."

There it is again. _Emma._

„I've been around for centuries. I've been with many women in my lifetime..."

She rolled her eyes at that...

„But not one of those women, are you..."

Her face brightened up again.

„Look, love, I would rather die then see you hurt."

She kissed him and then said:

„Don't die."

They both laughed at that. Kinda. Who knew what could happen?

„Now come one..."

He helped her put on her coat with his hand.

„Let's get going."

„Let's."

She grabbed his hand and they walked out of her apartment with smiles on their faces and reassurment. They were more certain in themselves now more then ever. They knew they were each others happy endings.

Fin.


End file.
